L'astre froid
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Kei n'a pas réussi à sauver Shô. Au contraire, il est responsable de sa mort... La lune sera seul témoin de sa dernière nuit. *RÉÉCRIT, MODIFIÉ, CORRIGÉ*


OK, guys!

En relisant un peu mes anciens écrits sur mon compte, je suis tombée sur celui-ci qui date d'à peu près deux ans... Pour tout vous dire, c'était une catastrophe. J'ai donc fais chauffer mes neurones une bonne fois pour toute, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heures et de faire de cette hécatombe littéraire quelque chose qui vaudrait un peu plus le détour.

Voici donc la version réécrite de cet petit bout de fic qui, je l'espère, sera beaucoup, beaaaaaaaaucoup mieux que la version précédente. Ou du moins plus agréable à lire.

J'attends vos avis!

* * *

Je précise, pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas déjà, que Moon Child ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Sho et Kei. Ils sont respectivement la propriété de Gackt et Hyde. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec leurs personnages! ;)

* * *

La lune.

Un astre magnifique.

Ce soir là elle était énorme, somptueux disque de lumière pâle et blafard aux contours lisses, tranchants dans la nuit noire. Son aura, frêle et délicate, chargeait l'air d'une tranquillité implacable. Tout semblait baigner dans la lente torpeur qui embrassait chaque courbe, chaque délié et chaque nervure anguleuse du paysage que découpaient les bas-fonds de Mallepa sur ses rayons fantomatiques. Immobiles, les immeubles aux yeux vides, caverneux, tendaient leurs regards désespérés vers ce disque souverain. Leurs gueules béantes, jonchées d'éclats de verre et déchirées par le temps, étaient figées dans un cri muet, une prière silencieuse qui ne l'atteindrait jamais. Tout était silencieux, devenu comme muet. Rien ne bougeait, tout se pliait devant cette reine aux yeux clos, ce visage serein resplendissant de la lumière d'un soleil disparu.

Cet astre majestueux, si frêle et délicat, avait couvé l'humanité de son regard trouble depuis la nuit des temps. Elle avait éclairé de sa pâle quiétude les réflexions des sages les plus anciens, montré le chemin aux plus justes, veillé au repos des défunts. Mais de son œil voilé de brume, elle n'avait jamais quitté cette silhouette fine, masculine et anguleuse qui, chaque soir, se perdait sous l'étreinte glacée de ses rayons. Ce visage juvénile qui ne trouvait repos et réconfort que dans sa froide lueur, cet éternel adolescent dont le visage, figé dans la fraicheur d'un âge qui jamais ne s'achèverait, portait les stigmates d'une âme torturée.

Comme chaque nuit depuis ce jour là, Kei se perdait dans cette atmosphère fragile et éternelle, oubliant quelques instants les blessures de son cœur éteint. Car c'était lui, cet étrange phénomène qui échappait aux lois de l'éphémère. Combien de combats avait-il mené tout au long de sa vie d'immortel ? Combien de souffles avait-il volé, combien d'étoiles s'étaient-elles éteintes pour que survive la sienne ? Levant ses yeux dorés, ternis pas la souffrance, il rencontra la pupille unique et brumeuse de la lune, ronde et magnifique, immense dans le ciel noir où toutes les autres étoiles semblaient avoir disparu, happées par sa lumière invisible. Oui… son astre à lui brûlait encore d'un brasier froid et inerte, glaçant tout sur son passage. Combien de temps devra-t-il encore la regarder, cette lune si haute dans le ciel ? Elle était si belle, si intouchable. Pure et sereine à la fois. Pleine de promesses démenties à chaque nouvelle aube. Comme une amante fidèle et éperdue elle semblait lui promettre un jour nouveau, un avenir où les ténèbres alentours se mueraient en ombres suaves dont les bras, sombres et insaisissables, protégeraient de leur voile bienveillant l'étreinte secrète de deux cœurs battants à l'unisson.

Mais désormais il ne croyait plus à ses promesses. Il avait ouvert les yeux, détourné son regard de l'orbe hypnotique qui brillait doucement, faiblement, loin au dessus de lui. En regardant en lui, il ne trouva que du vide. Un puits sans fond, un océan de ténèbres qui ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il y trouva la mort. Elle émanait de lui, dérobait toute gaieté à son paysage. Il était si sale. Souillé jusqu'à son existence même. Blasphème aux lois de la nature, monstruosité aux crocs trop acérés. Esclave du sang des autres, voleur de vie, destructeur d'avenir. Tout était bel et bien fini. Il avait tout rasé sur son passage. Sa dernière bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater misérablement. Il devait mourir.

_Vampire._

Il ne pouvait échapper à cela. Ces crocs qu'abritait la barrière de ses lèvres, combien de litres de sang avaient-ils fait couler ? Toute cette souffrance au fond de lui… c'était un poison horriblement douloureux, mais pas assez cependant pour entamer ses forces surhumaines. Il ne pouvait mourir. C'était une longue agonie, un dépérissement sans fin, un abysse infernal dans lequel il s'enfonçait, encore et encore. Tout autour de lui disparaissait. Le temps, main sinistre, effrayante, implacable, emportait tout sur son passage. Tout, excepté ce disque d'or terni qui semblait le suivre de son regard triste. Il semblait pleurer pour lui, cet astre immortel aux reflets fantomatiques. Qu'elle pleure pour lui. Oh oui, lune, pleure pour lui. Car lui n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Tout est de sa faute.

Au fond de sa gorge gargouillaient encore les flots poisseux du sang de Sho. Ce liquide si chaud aux accents mortels, ce poison atrocement délicat dont les épices, suaves et enivrantes, lui caressaient encore le palais. Il n'avait pas su résister. Il aurait voulu… il aurait tellement voulu le sauver ! Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté. Ses crocs s'étaient enfoncés dans la nuque de son meilleur ami, lentement, sensuellement, et il ne les avait pas retirés. La chair tendre s'était délicatement écartée, dévoilant à ses papilles un sang velouté à la texture délicate, à l'arôme si puissant et addictif qu'il en avait voulu encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce précieux nectar soit consommé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le parfum de sa nuque ainsi dévoilée ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il connaissait pourtant cette odeur entêtante et relevée. Mieux que personne. Et pourtant il avait continué à boire à grosse goulée, achevant la seule personne au monde qu'il voulait protéger. Sho n'avait pas résisté. Ses mains tremblantes s'étaient faiblement accrochées aux cheveux blonds de son meilleur ami. Son sauveur, son tueur. Il n'y avait aucune grimace sur les traits fins de son visage. Aucune douleur, aucun regret. Juste une immense tristesse. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Mais il voulait choisir comment. C'était ça, sa réponse.

_« Kei… Ne t'arrête pas. »_ avait-il murmuré.

_« Bois mon sang… »_

Et il avait obtempéré. Il avait obéis, réduisant à néant cette existence si chère à son cœur. Ce petit être qu'il avait vu grandir, mûrir, puis mourir, il l'avait tué. C'était lui qui, d'un baiser mortel, avait stoppé les soubresauts désordonnés de sa poitrine ensanglantée. Les balles auraient fini par le tuer. Mais c'est lui, Kei, qui s'en était chargé. Il aurait pu le sauver. Il aurait pu lui donner une nouvelle vie plus longue, plus solide. Mais il l'avait écouté. Sho aurait pu vivre vampire, il était mort humain. Ne restait plus que lui, bourreau au supplice, prédateur assassiné par sa propre morsure. L'antidote viendrait. Quelle rédemption pouvait-il espérer en regrettant sous cet astre gelé ? L'aube chaleureuse saurait lui apporter la paix. Il en sentait déjà le souffle sur sa peau. Déjà la lune disparaissait, lentement, peu à peu, éclipsée par l'éclat d'un soleil brûlant. Non, il ne voulait plus vivre seul. Il avait enfin trouvé un endroit où rentrer. C'était à l'aube qu'il y retournerait. L'aube chassant la nuit, les flammes chassant la glace, la lumière consuma la peau translucide du vampire dont les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un dernier sourire.

« Enfin… »

Kei disparu en même temps que la lune, tout deux balayés par la vive lumière du soleil naissant.

Le lendemain, l'astre froid ne reparu pas.


End file.
